La que se fue (Traducción, The One That Got Away)
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Diez años después y ella aun hace que mi corazón tiemble. Dos problemas: ella está casada y yo vivo en Los Ángeles. One Shot originalmente de angeface0109 Todo el crédito para ella! Aquí la versión en español
1. Chapter 1

**Les dije comenzamos el lunes pero no dije que lunes! Ok basta. **

**Comenzamos los nuevos proyectos hoy 9 de julio del año en curso (se escucha formal ¿no?)**

**Como sea. Este es un one shot, la traducción. Es la manera en que comienza la historia que se llama "Lo que pasa en Italia" que subiré aparte, así que estén pendientes. **

**iCarly no es mío, The One That Got Away tampoco es mío… yo solo traduzco para las personas.**

"_Encontré a mi viejo amor en un súper mercado, la nieve estaba cayendo en la víspera de año nuevo. Me paré detrás de ella en las comidas congeladas. Y la toqué en la muñeca."_

"Mamá… mamá… No quiero… mamá ni siquiera como esas cosas ya… mamá… muy bien mamá, ok, llevaré el pavo de soya. Pero, solo para que lo sepas soy un hombre maduro y no puedes hacerme comer eso." Con eso colgué el teléfono. Amo a mi mamá, pero en serio puede ser un dolor de cabeza algunas veces. Tengo veintiocho años y cada vez que me las arreglo para encontrar un tiempo para venir a casa se las arregla para hacer de mi vida un infierno. Me hace preguntarme porque vengo a casa la única vez al año que lo hago. Pero, no me imagino el no venir a casa para navidad.

Caminé por el pasillo de comida congelada hacia la sección vegetariana, cuando la vi. Reconocería ese largo y brillante cabello rubio en cualquier parte, Samantha Puckett. Sentí como si todo el oxigeno de la habitación hubiera sido succionado. Lucía exactamente igual pero un poco más grande. Y, ese cuerpo suyo… había madurado un montón. Podía darme cuenta de que se mantenía en forma. La última vez que la vi fue el día que me fui para la universidad… diez años atrás.

Ella dio la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo y la seguí. Arregle mi cabello, chequé mi aliento y me apresuré pasillo abajo deteniéndome enfrente la carne congelada justo detrás de ella, y empujé mi carro contra su pierna.

"_Ella no reconoció el rostro al principio. Pero, luego sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Fue a abrazarme y soltó su bolso, y reímos hasta llorar."_

"OYE CRETINO, ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLE…?" comenzó ella dándose la vuelta. "¿Freddie? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola Sam," Le contesté con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Fui a abrazarla pero terminé tirando el bolso de su hombro.

"Aun eres un ñoño tonto, según veo." Dijo riéndose.

"Bueno, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿No?" Le respondí.

Nos agachamos para recoger todas sus cosas. Tratamos de tomar la loción al mismo tiempo, y accidentalmente nuestras manos se tocaron. Sentí la misma chispa familiar que estaba siempre entre nosotros cuando nos tocábamos. Por la forma en que sus ojos se dispararon hacia los míos supe que ella también lo sintió. Nos quedamos ahí hincados por unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigir nuestra atención de vuelta hacia los objetos en el piso. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del objeto brillante en su dedo anular. Estaba casada.

"_Llevamos sus compras a la caja registradora. La comida estaba pagada y empacada. Nos paramos ahí con nuestra vergüenza, mientras la conversación se arrastraba."_

"Gracias," Dijo ella.

"No hay problema," Le respondí de vuelta. Ambos tomamos nuestros carritos y nos dirigimos al frente. Nos formamos en la fila y comenzamos a poner nuestras cosas en la registradora.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Seattle?"

"De visita en casa para navidad, llegué a la ciudad anoche bastante tarde. Mi mamá necesitaba algunas cosas de último minuto para poder cocinar. Nuestra familia entera viene de visita para 'verme' porque ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos."

"Veo que la vieja bruja no ha cambiado mucho." Dijo Sam sacando el pavo de soya y riendo. Hice un gesto.

"No sé cómo es que sobreviví a esa casa por dieciocho años." Dije.

"Serían $40.83." Dijo el cajero a Sam. "Oh lo siento," Exclamó Sam buscando en su bolso por su dinero "Diablos, ¿Dónde está el dinero?"

"Debió de haberse caído en el pasillo y si ese es el caso el dinero se ha ido. Aquí, solo agregue su cuenta a la mía." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Fredward, te pagaré después."

"Vaya, nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de tu boca, jamás."

"Cállate nerd." Dijo golpeándome en el brazo.

Reí y froté mi brazo. "Está bien Sam, el asunto de la bolsa fue mi culpa de todas formas." Pagué al cajero y salimos de la tienda.

"_Fuimos a servirnos un trago o dos, pero no pudimos encontrar un bar abierto. Compramos un six-pack en la licorería, y lo bebimos en el auto." _

"Oye, no tengo prisa en regresar a la casa de mi madre. Si no estás ocupada tal vez ¿Podemos ir por un trago y ponernos al día?" Pregunté rezando silenciosamente para que ella dijera si.

"Es víspera de año nuevo Freddie."

"Oh bueno, si, supongo que es un día ocupado ¿Cierto?"

Ella rió. "No es eso. Mi hum… mi esposo está fuera de la cuidad y no regresará hasta mañana. Es solo que la mayoría de los bares están cerrados hoy, o siendo usados para fiestas privadas."

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio y comencé a pensar en algo que pudiéramos hacer en su lugar. Entonces tuve una idea. "Oye, espera aquí un momento. Volveré enseguida." Ella asintió y corrí de vuelta a la tienda. Regresé con un six pack de Bud Light. "¿Tu auto o el mío?" Ella rió y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. "El mío," Dijo.

"Bien, porque mi auto es un town car" Dije mientras veía a mi chofer estacionarse. "Abrí la puerta y puse las compras ahí. "Gracias Brian, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y me encuentras de vuelta aquí en unas tres horas? Voy a pasar un rato con una amiga muy especial. Dije mientras le sonreía a Sam. "Sí, señor Benson." Dijo Brian. "Brian ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así?" "Mis disculpas señor… si, Freddie."

"Gracias," Dije cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a Sam a su auto.

"_Hicimos un brindis por la inocencia. Tomamos un brindis por el ahora. Tratamos de ir más allá del vacío. Pero, ninguno sabía cómo."_

"Por los viejos amigos y nuevas vidas" Dije levantando mi cerveza abierta.

"Eso tiene que ser la cosa más ñoña que hayas dicho jamás." Tomó un gran trago de su cerveza.

"Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa," Dije imitando su movimiento.

"Hablando de viejos amigos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a los Shay y todos?" Preguntó Sam.

"Vaya, la última vez que vi a Spencer fue cuando él y su esposa se estaban mudando del bushwell. Me lo encontré en el pasillo, eso fue hace com años, pero hablamos de vez en cuando. Vi a Gibby la navidad pasada cuando vine a casa. Me lo encontré camino a la iglesia con mi mamá. Y, Carly a ella no la he visto desde que vino a casa para decirnos que estaba enamorada de un tipo italiano y decidió quedarse allá permanentemente. ¿Y tú?"

"Bueno me las arreglo para almorzar con Spencer una vez al mes, tu sabes para seguir al tanto del otro. Le va bien, por cierto. No he visto a Gibby desde hace un tiempo, probablemente un año o dos. Y Carly, aun está en Italia, felizmente casada, con dos niños y uno en camino. Tenemos una buena llamada una vez al año para evitar el gran cargo económico, somos más de emails, pero la última vez que la vi fue hace tres años. Cuando ella vino… para mi boda."

"_Ella dijo que se había casado con un arquitecto. Quien la mantenía cálida, segura y fresca. Le hubiera gustado decir que amaba al hombre. Pero, no le gustaba mentir"_

Por años el pensamiento de ella casándose con alguien más dolía, pero ahora que sabía que de hecho había pasado se sentía como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un camión lleno de cemento sobre mi cabeza. Traté de actuar feliz por ella lo cual probó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. "Así que, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Pregunté.

"Jonathan… Jonathan Wells"

"Samantha Joy Wells"

"Hum no… Samantha Joy Puckett-Wells. Rara vez me llaman señora Wells, y me gusta eso."

"Y ¿Cómo es él?"

"Honestamente, él es… ocupado. Es un arquitecto y viaja mucho. Rara vez lo veo. Como ahora, está en Las Vegas para víspera de año nuevo. Se suponía que estuviera de regreso ayer pero me envió un mensaje a las 2 de la mañana prometiendo que llegaría a casa mañana en la mañana antes de que mis suegros lleguen a la ciudad, lo que es a las 12 de día. Es un completo cretino, pero es un buen proveedor. No me falta nada…"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada… este matrimonio funciona porque nunca está cerca y se siente como si fuera soltera con una casa para mi sola y un auto." Ella miró a su lata vacía de cerveza y tomó otra.

"Además la única persona con la que pude haberme imaginado casada se fue a la universidad y nunca miró atrás." Murmuró.

"_Dije que los años habían sido gentiles con ella. Y que sus ojos aun eran tan azules. Pero, en esos ojos no estuve seguro si vi duda o gratitud."_

Vi todo el dolor en sus ojos cuando dijo eso. Pensé que estaba escuchado cosas pero no me atreví a pedirle que lo repitiera. "Vaya" dije mirando a sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo luciendo preocupada, supongo que pensó que contestaría a lo que acababa de murmurar, mientras me sostenía la mirada. "Tus ojos son justo como los recuerdo, de ese azul profundo."

"Supongo Fredward" Rió golpeándome en el brazo.

"Hablo en serio Sam no has cambiado nada. Aun eres tan hermosa como te recordaba." Dije moviendo un riso de su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron ante mi toque y sentí mi corazón detenerse un momento. Nuestros rostros comenzándose a acercar más y más hacia el otro cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era mi mamá. Había estado fuera más de lo que se suponía tenía que estar así que no era de sorprenderse. Me apresuré a callar mi teléfono, pero el momento había pasado.

"_Ella dijo que me vio en las tiendas de películas. Y, que debe estarme yendo bien. Dije que la audiencia estaba por los cielos. Pero, los viajes eran el infierno."_

"Podrías tener una calificación por usar una de tus propias películas como tono. ¿Demasiado vanidoso, nerd?"

"¿Qué? ¿Samantha Puckett ha visto alguno de mis filmes?" Pregunté sarcásticamente

Ella rodó los ojos y replicó, "De hecho he visto todos tus filmes. De hecho tengo tres de ellos. Y te vi ganar tu primer Oscar por mejor director por tu filme Disgraces el año pasado, y los Oscares que tu filme The Ending ganó este año por mejor cinematografía y mejor partitura original." Sonreí ante el hecho de que ella supiera todo esto. Mi meta era convertirme en el mejor director que pudiera y había alcanzado esa meta por los últimos seis años. "Si señor, se todo acerca del famoso Freddie Benson. Solo porque no te haya visto o hablado en los últimos diez años no significa que no te eche un vistazo. Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti Freddie, realmente hiciste alguien de ti mismo."

"Gracias Sam, aun no puedo creérmelo a veces. En un momento estaba recibiendo un trabajo como estudiante interno en Columbia Pictures. Ahora he tenido cinco éxitos. Pero, la vida se vuelve solitaria, a veces ya nunca tengo tiempo para simplemente… ser. No me mal entiendas, amo lo que hago. Pero viene con un precio también. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que rara vez vengo a Seattle en lugar de hacer que mi mamá vuele a L.A. Para alejarme de todo, sabes."

"_Hicimos un brindis por la inocencia. Hicimos un brindis por el tiempo. Reviviendo nuestra elocuencia, otro 'Auld Lang Syne'…" _**(N/T: auld lang syne es una canción tradicional de Escocia que alude a una despedida) **

Levantó las últimas dos cervezas dándome una. "Bueno en ese caso, un brindis por las fiestas navideñas, por proveer tiempo lejos de los locos estilos de vida e inútiles esposos." Chocamos nuestras cervezas antes de tomar un trago.

"En serio haces que el matrimonio suene horrible, ¿sabes?"

"Eh, ¿Qué puedo decir? No es tan bueno como parece ser… al menos no para mí."

"Vaya, de pronto estoy algo feliz de no haberme casado."

"Si, ¿Por qué nunca te sumergiste en eso? Digo eres rico, exitoso, humilde, dulce, y aunque me duela decir esto, completamente ardiente. Eres un buen partido, bueno además de ser un completo ñoño."

"Si bueno, esa es la razón por la que no lo he hecho. Digo, he salido con chicas pero en Hollywood es difícil saber quien está contigo para estar contigo y quien está contigo por los beneficios."

Ella asintió en entendimiento. "Bueno, no dejes que mi experiencia te desanime. Estoy segura de que es genial cuando te casas con la persona indicada con la que se supone que te cases. Hay muchos otros que están felizmente casados. Creo que todo depende de si te casas con la persona correcta, y yo ciertamente no lo hice." Tomó un largo trago de su bebida.

Mi corazón se detuvo por dos segundos completos. La manera en la que dijo eso me hizo sentir como si supiera con quien se suponía que se casara. Ni siquiera dejé que mi mente me sacara de la pregunta que mi corazón moría por preguntar. "Entonces, ¿con quién crees que se suponía que te tenías que casar?"

Ella lentamente levanto su mirada hacia mí y abrió la boca para responder cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Lo siento, es Jonathan, solo llama cuando es algo realmente urgente." Dijo contestando su teléfono. "Hey John ¿está todo bien?... ¿Por qué necesito recoger a tus padres en el aeropuerto? Dijiste que estarías de vuelta antes de que ellos llegaran mañana… espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con que llegan hoy?... tu... hiciste… ¿Qué?" alejó el teléfono de su oído y tomo una bocanada de aire muy grande antes de regresarlo a su lugar. "¿Por qué demonios pensaste que había una posibilidad de que yo estuviera de acuerdo con eso?... Jonathan ¡NO ESTOY LISTA PARA TUS PADRES!... ¿A qué hora van a llegar aquí?... 3:00… ESO ES EN UNA MALDITA HORA… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME JONATHAN! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDOME ESTO HASTA AHORA?... ¿LO OLVIDASTE? ¿COMO DIABLOS ES QE OLVIDASTE DECIRLE A TU ESPOSA QUE REHUBICASTE EL VUELO DE TUS PADRES?... ¿Cómo que esto es posible para mí? Yo no te pedí que cambiaras el jodido vuelo de tu familia… espera ¿Qué?" Ella comenzó a reírse. "Por favor, POR FAVOR dime que no hablas en serio… sabes que la mayoría de los esposos que se preocupan por sus esposas estando solas en víspera de navidad solo intentan llegar a casa ellos mismos. No envían a sus esposas una jodida niñera… ESO ES UN ESTUPIDEZ JONATHAN… ¡TU ERES EL PROPIETARIO DE LA MALDITA COMPAÑÍA! TU ESCOGISTE TRABAJAR EN VISPERA DE NAVIDAD… DEJARÉ DE HABLAR DE ELLOS CUANDO TU DEJES DE USAR ESA PATETICA EXCUSA… ¿SABES QUE JONATHAN? NI SIQUIERA PUEDO HABLARTE MÁS, ASÍ QUE VOY A COLGAR AHORA… NO JONATHAN, ¡VOY A DEJAR A TUS PADRES VARADOS EN EL JODIDO AEROPUERTO TODA LA PUTA NOCHE! SI, ¡VOY A IR A RECOGERLOS!" Y con eso colgó el teléfono y dejó salir un frustrado suspiro.

"_La cerveza estaba vacía y nuestras lenguas cansadas, y huyendo de las cosas que había por decir. Ella me dio un beso cuando me marchaba. Y, la observé conducir alejándose."_

"Lo lamento Freddie, pero tengo que ir a recoger a mis suegros en menos de una hora." Dijo terminando el resto de su cerveza.

"Oye, no importa, lo entiendo." Dije con una risa. "Además, será mejor que me vaya también. Mi mamá probablemente ya está llenando un reporte de persona desaparecida por mí, y mandando a rastrear a Brian."

"Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. ¿Cuánto más vas a estar en Seattle?"

"Solo hasta pasado mañana, tengo una reunión de negocios para una película que intento alistar para el 26." Dije terminando mi última cerveza.

"Oh," Dijo con el seño fruncido. "Entonces supongo que esto es todo, entonces."

"Si, supongo que lo es." Dije frunciendo el seño también.

"Oye, ¿Qué harás para año nuevo?" Preguntó con una tímida mirada.

"No lo sé aun. Usualmente voy a la gran fiesta de año nuevo de Paramount, o estoy en la locación de una película. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Carly me invitó a Italia para el año nuevo. Estoy segura de que te extraña también, y amaría verte… y así yo no haría mal tercio con ella y su esposo." Tenía una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos, y mi corazón se derritió. ¿Cómo es que aun me provoca esto después de tantos años?

"No podría entrometerme…" Comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

"Carly tiene mucho espacio, su esposo es propietario de un viñedo. Diablos, tienen tres casas. Mira solo piénsalo ¿bien?" Escribió su número en una pieza de papel y me lo entregó. "Llámame o envíame un mensaje con tu respuesta cuando hayas hecho tus planes… por favor, será como en los viejos tiempos. Podríamos incluso invitar a Gibby." Puso su cara de perrito regañado.

Reí. "Muy bien, muy bien, checaré mi agenda cuando regrese a Los Ángeles y te haré saber, pero no puedo prometer nada especialmente si se arregla el trato de la película." Arranqué un pedazo de papel y le di mi número también.

"Genial… lo juro Benson a veces siento que obligarte a hacer cosas es como sacar dientes." Dijo con una risa. Me quedé callado y su sonrisa desapareció. "Bueno, es mejor que me vaya su mamá no dejará de parlotear si llego tarde a recogerlos, tiene un enorme palo atorado en su trasero. Creo que es peor que tu mamá."

"Bueno, en ese caso en serio deberías irte." Le di un gran abrazo, no quería soltarla, pero no quería que tuviera que lidiar con su bruja suegra, así que la solté. "Adiós Sam," Fue la última cosa que dije, y comencé a salir del auto cuando ella tomó mi brazo y me giró plantando un beso en mis labios, la envolví en mis brazos y la besé de vuelta. Se sintió tan bien. En un cierto punto en los segundos que duró estaba tratando de recordarme a mí mismo porque estaba mal. Nos separamos, y salí del auto. Ella se despidió con la mano a través de la ventana y se alejó.

"_Solo por un momento estaba de vuelta en la escuela. Y sentí ese dolor familiar. Y, mientras me giraba para tomar el camino de vuelta a casa…"_

Ella se había ido. Llamé a Brian y le dije que estaba listo. Por suerte no se había ido tan lejos, sabía que no lo haría, siempre estaba cerca cuando estaba trabajando. Aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de acontecer. Sam me había besado. Era como si los últimos diez años nunca hubieran pasado. Se sintió como la secundaria de nuevo, pero mejor. Ambos habíamos cambiado a través de los años y éramos diferentes. No podía evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado de haberme quedado. ¿Hubiéramos terminado juntos? ¿Se hubiera ido conmigo se lo hubiera pedido? De cualquier forma yo había perdido a mi mujer perfecta… la única mujer con la que podía verme pertenecía a alguien más. Incluso si no era el mejor matrimonio ella se había casado con él. Mis pensamientos fueron ignorados cuando Brian llegó.

"Hola Brian, a la casa de mi mamá, y apresúrate." Dije checando mi teléfono por llamadas perdidas, tenía al menos veinte, una de mi asistente y las otras de mi madre.

"Por supuesto señor," Estaba a punto de acelerar, pero se detuvo y se giró para mirarme. "Señor, si no le importa que pregunte… ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer con usted?"

Sonreí antes de responder. "Ella es la que se fue Brian… la que se me fue." Debí de haber tenido una mísera apariencia en mi rostro. Eso o Brian realmente era sabio; tal vez ambas, pero lo que dijo después me hizo pensar más que antes.

"Bueno, déjeme decirle señor Ben… digo, Freddie. Si está destinado a ser, será, vengan infiernos o diluvios, no puede evitar que el destino pase." Con eso comenzó a conducir fuera del estacionamiento.

"_La nieve se convirtió en lluvia."_

Por más que quería creerle no podía. Me sentí mas perdido que nunca. La mujer que amo se había ido, y no sabía cuando la vería de nuevo. Digo, si, me invitó a ir a Italia con ella, pero eso no significaba que podía.

Con eso miré hacia la ventana con un corazón roto y me di cuenta que la nieve comenzaba a convertirse en aguanieve. Unos cuantos minutos después comenzó a llover. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era de Sam.

**De: Sam **

"**Irónico… ¿huh? L**

Pero, de nuevo, el hecho de que aun estábamos en la misma página después de todos estos años y sabiendo ahora que ella se sentía exactamente de la manera en que yo, me dio esperanza. Solo tenía una cosa más que arreglar. Saqué mi teléfono y comencé a llamar.

"Hey Chloe, vi tu llamada, ¿Qué pasa?... si, está bien…. Escucha, no te apresures a regresar a trabar después de navidad, voy a pagar tu tiempo libre hasta el dos de enero… sí, estoy hablando en serio, pasa tiempo con tu familia… por nada… lo mereces… solo haz una cosa más por mi y llama a Eric, dile que tomaré el trato por la película con una condición, que no comencemos la producción hasta después de enero… si… no, tengo una última pregunta, ¿tengo algo agendado para año nuevo?"

**¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Creen que Freddie vaya a Italia e intente recuperar a Sam de manos de Jonathan? Apuesto a que ya saben la respuesta. **

**Créanme, la van a amar! **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. **

**Y no olviden de visitar el otro proyecto nuevo, una historia originalmente mía que se llama iRemember and that Keeps me alive. **

**Recuerdo, y eso me mantiene vivo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Para aquellos que le dieron follow a esta historia, la continuación ya está en mi perfil, recuerden que les dije este es un one shot y la escritora después comenzó la historia que se llama What happens in Italy, la encuentran en mi perfil como "Lo que pasa en Italia" Vayan a ver que pasa con Sam y Freddie en casa de los Russo. nos leemos ahí! :3**


End file.
